


Let the Mating begin...

by Kelly_jo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Rituals, Menstrual Sex, Scenting, Somnophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: Sesshomaru's control is short lived when it comes to Rin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the start XD

Sesshomaru glared toward the village. Nostrils flared as the demon inhaled the scent. He knew this scent all to well. Rin. Rin's scent was in the air, filling his sinces with nothing but the smell of her blood. 

Thoughts of why she was bleeding bombarded his mind. 'Was she hurt?' 'I left her here for safety, so why is her blood drawn?'

His long white-silvered hair blew into the wind as he sprinted toward her location and then another scent he knew hit him. InuYasha. He will pay. A deep growl came from far within him. His demon was fighting for control. He took one last breath to calm his state of mind so he would not lose control. But as he drew in his breath another waft of Rin's blood cast away what little resolve Sesshomaru had away. 

\----------------------

Rin was walking with Kagome, showing her the new herbs she found earlier that day. Rin was excited that they will be used to make a better pain medican than she had made before to help the elderly in the village. As the girls giggled and laughed mostly at InuYasha, they were unaware of what was approaching. InuYasha was growing tired of the chirping and was ready to go fight a demone that has been tormenting a village near by. The only thing preventing him from leaving was Rin.

"Jeese Kagome! Are you guys done talking about that plant stuff? I'm ready to go kill that demon!!"

"I know! I'm coming! I just need to tell Rin a few more things to help with the prep." She held up her finger to him as he let out an irritated huff. 

Rin let out a giggle, "Oh he is just itching for a good fight isn't he? Go ahead, I think I may go lie down anyway."

Kagome looked at the girl questionaly. "You not feeling well?"

Before Rin could answer she saw InuYasha draw his sword and sniffed the air. He wore a confused expression as he stared towards the woods. They started to feel the demonic ora that was cascading over the village. Kagome spoke first, "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"This scent......it's Sesshomaru's."

Rin heard her Lord's name and lit up with excitement. How wonderful she thought. A surprise visit from Lord Sesshomaru. She went to dash forward, heading towards the woods but InuYasha stood in her way. Frustration poored out of her small frame. "Why are you stopping me!?"

"He is coming up fast....He is also.."

A great howl roared over the earth. The villagers feared for their lives and ran into their huts for cover, but peered out their windows to see the action take place. 

Rin watched in awe as her Lord leaped from the cover of trees and bore his teeth at InuYasha. He darted and clawed at InuYasha, who was lucky to defend himself. Rin was inshock to see her Lord completely transformed. His fur blew with beauty all around his body. Red eyes showing perfectly through his white-silver hair, boring into InuYasha. Rin held her breathe as she watched Him leap past his younger brother and landing right in front of her. She stared deep into those red eyes. Her body began to shiver from his dominance he was bearing down on her. Her body then became aroused. She felt a bit embarrassed at the fact heat was coming from between her thighs. Her Lord was growling a low growl. 

Power was coming from his over sized dog form. She tried to speak, "Lo......rd Sess..."

"Back away from him Rin! Isn't it that special time or whatever?!" She looked towards InuYasha as he leaped in the air and swung his swored. 

"Sit!" InuYasha's beads of segregation pulled him to the ground with a hard faceplant. "You will only agitate him! This is Sesshomaru for Kami sake!"

Irritated himself, "But he has already transformed!"

"He won't hurt her!"

As they bickered Rin turned towards her Lord's Dog Demon form. Time stood still for a moment. Then her Lord did something she would not believe. He begun to whine and yip. He began to jump and pounce around the young girl. Almost playful. Unbelievable of her Lord. Her blush spread wide. He was initiating a mating ceremony. 'The Moon Blood.' She grew crimson. 'He must think I'm ready to mate' .

'What does he want for a response?'she thought hard to recall all what InuYasha taught her about the dog mating ritual. She remember to deny him she had to stand firm but not threating but to except ment she had to play back. She also knew she had to let him be victor to show submission but once she did this she could no longer deny him at all. If she were to reject him he could kill her out of instinct. 

Rin had waited years for this moment. She was over joyed when her first moon cycle showed up a few months ago and all she had left to do was wait for Sesshomaru and now its here and he wants her. Rin was overjoyed. She of course played back. Jumping around with him, pushing him and then allowing him to nudge her. Every time she pushed him he'd roll dramatically and them bump her back. Rin laughed.

InuYasha and Kagome watched and reminisced when they did that. And then they saw Rin trip and land on her hands and knees. That position was dangerous. Total submission. InuYasha couldn't yell for the girl to role over but Rin looked like she knew what she was doing. No fear smelled from her just determination. 

Sesshomaru pounced ontop of her. He let out a pouring growl. She prayed that he wouldnt take her infront of the whole village. His large dog body hovered gently over her body. Sesshomaru's demon finally calmed at her submission and Sesshomaru returned to his humonoid form. He still was on top of the girl. He howled, "Mine."

She wispered back, "Lord Sesshomaru's".

She felt an arm around her abdoman and before she could think twice she was being swept away in high speeds far from the village and into the forest. Lost in wonder about what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut. Thank you guys for being patient!! Took me awhile to have time to write it. Leave comments please and kudos if you like it !!

Kagome and InuYasha watched as Rin flew through the air with Sesshomaru. InuYasha stood and turned to Kagome, "He could kill her.." Kagome could see the worry and frustration on her half-demon's face. "It will be okay. Rin is smart...and she has been waiting forever for this."

InuYasha ignored her and turned back to look in the direction he last saw them, " But still...he is dangerous."

"Lets just wait and see," she took a deep breath, "Common we got a demon to fight."

Reluctantly InuYasha left the village with Kagome, in the opposite way of Rin and his brother.

\----------------

Rin landed unexpectedly hard on the ground. She looked behind her to find her Lord in a struggle for control. His eyes flickered between red and white. His teeth were bared and drool fell from his lips. She studied him and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to anger him, he obviously wants to calm his state of mind. She backed away slightly to let him have more space. Wrong thing to do. He stilled at the sight of her distancing herself from him. Red eyes locked on Rin's form and he let out a deep growl. Within a blink of an eye he was ontop of her. His right hand pinning both her wrists into the ground above their heads. His body hovered inches abover her own, close enough to feel his heat. 

She felt his hips push in between her legs. His face close to hers she heard his demon speak for the first time, "Want...you.." He growled out hot breath against her face. She shivered at his confession. She felt honored to be wanted by her Lord. She didn't speak just let out a low whimper from her wet lips. The sound of her whine must some sort of agreement in his native toungue and she blushed as she felt him grind on her warmth, causing her womanhood to grow more aroused.

Sesshomaru's face curved into a bare teeth grin. She felt timid and frightened from this unusual expression, but arches her hips off the ground to add to the delicious friction. His face leaned down and pressed his lips and teeth against her fragile, smooth neck. He growled again, body straining to keep from just devouring her right now. She could feel him fighting his instincts, the demon spoke once more, "Bitch..in heat....Rin...Mine.." He sat up, eyes Red, he let go of her wrist and in one swift movement he slashed her clothes to shreds. 

The air hit her body and caused it to shiver. Her breasts had goosebumps and her nipples erect, a pale pink on round white globes. Small but growing. Sesshomaru glared down toward her womanhood, small dark curls covered her small lips and the slightest tint of her moon blood showed from her folds, releasing an intoxicating aroma his dog demon can not ignore. Rin tried to cover herself but her hands were intercepted and pressed once again in the grass obove her head. "Stay.." It was barely audible but she got the point and stayed still closing her eyes and bracing herself from what will come next. 

Sesshomaru peered through his demon's eyes and felt prideful to see his Rin so obedient. He relaxed and warned himself to be gentle. The demon grunted and rustled out of his armor and fur casting them aside baring his chest. He reaches in his pants springing free his massive member. Rin opened her eyes and gawked in awe at her Lord's erection. It was as long as her forearm but not as wide but not off by much. How could she take such a thing inside of her. She never had anything inside. Fear ingulfed her and the desire to flea was pulsing through her muscles. Her panic was showing through her eyes and she smelled like fear. Her breaths were short and rapid.

Sesshomaru wanted his mate to relax so he leaned down and pressed his body to hers. He rubbed and patted her body with his own and hand, careful not to cut her with his claws. She began to relax and become aroused once more, the smell of fear turning back to lust, he slips his hand between their bodies and inserts a finger inside the wet warmth. His hard muscled chest pressed her hard nipples adding more pleasure to her small frame. Letting her get used to being touched. 

She tensed at the intrusion and let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. She took a deep breath and felt his finger thrust in and out. It caused her to wetten even more. Pleasure filled her body. Her hips lifted to meet his fingers thrusts. Sesshomaru groaned low with desire and pushed another finger into her tightness. He heard her sharp breath and felt her walls quiver and clench around his digits. He moved them in and out and wished it was his aching cock being coated with these juices. Growling low he withdrew them and couldn’t help but have a taste of his Rin. Oh it was an explosion of wonderful flavor to his taste buds. He knew he wanted more. 

Rin watched him crawl back and place his face to her opening. He inhaled her lovely scent before sticking out his flat toungue into her lips. The flavor of Rin was addicting and he couldn't help but want more. He buried his face into her and sucked and lapped up everything her small opening was releasing as she trembled uncontrollably. Rin closed her eyes and gave into the extacy of what her Lord's mouth was doing. She grinded shamefully on his face as she felt something in her core building. She chased the build and moaned loudly when she felt his lips wrap around her sensitive bud and suck. She screamed out as she reached her orgasm shutting her eyes. 

Sesshomaru nipped her lips and lapped up her releasing juices. His cocked twitched at the sounds of her orgasm. He whiped his face and reached inside Rin, feeling her so wet and soft and so incredibly tight he couldnt wait anymore. He coated himself with her wetness before pressing his tip to her opening. He pressed harder as he felt her stretch around his gurth. She gripped and ripped the grass from its roots above her head. The feeling of being stretched so wide and the act of just cumming was boreder line too much for the yound maiko. Her whole body shook as he pressed deep inside. She felt so full that it was hard to breathe. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she looked to take in the sight of her Lord. White silver hair was clinging to his sweaty but beautiful face. Mouth open showing fangs, eyes no longer red, but his gase was still intense. "My...Lord..?"

Sesshomaru caught his breath and stilled his hips as he seated deep inside her tight cunt, taking all his strength to not pound into it shattering her being. "Yes Rin.."

"You...are in control..?"

"For now." He leaned down and took her lips for the first time. Rin's eyes widened as her lips were devoured, she gave into the kiss and let his toungue dominate hers. She felt like she could die happy in this moment. Her beloved Lord in a lip lock with her and his massive member buiried deep inside. She wanted to cry, she was so happy. When he felt her walls quiver and suck him in he drew back and thrusted back hard inside. He did it over and over trying to find a rythym they both liked, keeping them in a lip lock only disconnecting for short intakes of air. He grinded his hips in hers while growling into her mouth. 

Rin felt his lips leave hers and she let out a sad cry. She looked up at him and he unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled completely out. She knew what he wanted and she quickly roled over and braced herself on all fours. He pushed deep inside her once more and let his body wait fall on hers as he seated himself deep pushing her face into the ground. 

He then started frantically thrusting deep inside her small body. Rin couldn't stop or muffle the sounds she was making. This position made it feel that he was hitting into her stomach. It was teetering on being in an extacy state and it being painful as she felt his balls hit her bud through his cloth. Her orgasm was approaching quickly once again. She couldn't see him but she could feel him fighting for control. With a final deep thrust she felt him grow even bigger inside her and a sharp pain in her shoulder as her Lord's fangs pierced deep into her flesh. She clamped down hard around his impossibly large rod as she came around him.

That squeeze and her crieds and the taste of pleasure in her blood pushed him over the edge and he spilled his demon's seed deep inside the small womb of his Rin.

Rin could no longer stay conscious. Body wrecked with fatigue and she gave into the sleep that her body craved. The only thing she could hear was her Lord's growl saying.."More...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru must learn some control...

Rin was barely awake when she realized her body was moving back and forth in a lazy rhythm. She forced her tired eyes to open slowly as sparks of pleasure ran through to her core. Building, body tightening and loud moans escaped her pink lips. 'What is going on?' 'Where am I?' Questions raced through her hazy mind. She shook her head trying to clear it to come to reality. The heat from her neither regions started to intensify and Rin could tell she was lying on her stomach, cheek in the wet grass. Rin's delicate fingers grasping handful's of green as her chest was rubbed raw from the friction. Pain and pleasure coming from ever angle. The steady rhythm began to accelerate becoming erratic. Rin turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

Coal eyes met with blood red ones. Her breath hitched in her throat, a demon?! Panicked rocked her small frame but relief came soon after when a familiar moon marking caught her eye. She took a deep breath and then took in the scene that she was in. What a scene they were. Her fragile frame being thrust into by a Dog Youkai. Rin then began to feel panicked, realizing he was mating with her in his beast form. She needed to get away, he could truly harm her. Fear was overwhelming as she tried to crawl away from his grasp. A strong paw on her lower back snatched away that option. Mussel lowered to the back of her neck, heating her with warm air. Drool falling to her skin, cooling it and heating up. Rin closed her eyes and let her body go a bit limp; excepting submission. Her face reddened with embarrassment, she could never have dreamed that he would bed her in this form. 

Her woman hood felt stretched and full. Sesshomaru quickened his pace, slamming his thick cock in deep, her legs trembled. Rin started to notice how different it felt from before, thick at the head; rough yet thinner at the base, not as long but she felt fuller. The head growing even larger with every hard thrust. Furry testicles tickling her clit on impact. The build came quick, exploding around him. Sesshomaru lightly bit down on her shoulder, opposite from last time. He howled as he released inside her cramped tunnel, expanding, stretching her further, teetering on the brink of tearing. Rin screamed in ecstasy and pain. 'How could both be so wonderful?' Rin thought through the haze. Wave after wave of hot semen poured in her womb. 

Sesshomaru's dog body shivered after release. He unlocked his jaw and let out a symphony of whimpers and licks as he made them fall to their side. The taste of her blood reminded him of peace and something sweet. it was intoxicating. He cuddled her close using his paws to embrace her. 

Rin shook from her orgasm. Her eyes drifted to his paw that was draped over her. Watching it change more humanoid. His cock doing the same, pulling out of her letting liquid spill out. Rin's cheeks heated with embarrassment to how un-lady like the feeling was. She rolled on to her back and was relieved to meet golden eyes staring back at her. Her Lord was finally back. Her smile met with a frown, his body ridged with tension as he disappeared from her side. Rin forced herself to rise and look around to see him feet away with his back to her. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was hoarse, "What is the matter my Lord?" 

Sesshomaru growled before his reply, " I cannot control myself.." He turned toward her a moment but refused to meet her gaze, "I, Sesshomaru, am shameful." He fisted his hand tight enough to draw blood, his pride as a Lord, as a man, was damaged. Turning once again away from her, his anger rising within himself, demon still begging for more. He needed to flea from her. But he needed to be near his little Rin. An internal battle was raging within him.

"My Lord is perfect!" Rin's voice cut through the voices in his mind. Rin stumbled to her feet and approached him, trying not to falter. 

He felt her hand reach for him but he stopped her with his harsh tone, "I ravished you while you were unconscious." He gritted his fangs and continued, "I failed to win against my own instincts......failed to protect you." Rin stood unable to speak, she had never heard him talk so ill willed toward himself, except after battle with InuYasha but he never knew she was near enough to hear. "Even now all I want to do is pounce on you and take you again and again. Despicable." He took a deep breath and relaxed and stood stoic before turning and forcing their eyes to meet, "Rin.."

Rin wanted to cry, scream. She felt sick because all she felt was she was about to be rejected by her Lord. After all these years of waiting and praying for this day to come she blew it with not being able to handle his 'love'. She wanted to cry and a single tear fell from the awful thoughts. This was the end of her life. 

"If you wish to leave, you may." 

Rin replied without hesitation, "I wish to stay by your side my Lord. There is no where else that I'd rather be."

Sesshomaru smirked and his Rin and felt the urge to make her his once more. He needed her, and not as a beast...but as himself. Before he knew he was at her side and drew her naked body in a close embrace. Putting his right hand on her narrow hips and crashed his lips to hers. Tongues slow dancing to a tune all there own. Mokomoko spreading out around them making a makeshift bed. Her frail arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer, if all possible. 

Rin's world tilted as she landed on the soft fur. Her legs spreading to accommodate his waist that was grinding to her wet core. Her arousal rising once more and before she realized he was in her once again. He rocked into her, both not giving each other time to catch any air. Their movements causing heat to build once again in their cores and this time it wasn't rushed and fast. It was slow and intimate and they came hard together, as darkness filled her world.

**Author's Note:**

> Smexii mating in next chapter :)


End file.
